villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Taurus Bulba
Taurus Bulba is the main antagonist of Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck. He is a big, fearsome bull who wants power at any cost. He was the very first villain Darkwing Duck ever fought onscreen, though canonically he is the second villain that Darkwing ever faced, only behind Megavolt. He has an incredible hatred towards Darkwing (due to the duck's ego), though ironically, his defeat turned Darkwing into a hero. He was voiced by the legendary British actor who is best known for portraying many villainous roles and the characters in the film, Tim Curry, who also played several villains such as Hexxus, Maestro Forte, El Malefico among others. Story Bulba's past is unknown, but he was serving a 99-year prison sentence for his crimes. Despite this, Taurus Bulba continued his schemes out of the prison itself through his minions Hammerhead Hannigan and Hoof & Mouth, even stating that the prison was the perfect hideout (mostly due to the Warden's incompetence). During his stay, Taurus Bulba formulated a plan to steal the Ram Rod, a powerful weapon that could remove the gravity from any object it hit, before the army could get their hands on it. While his minions are stealing the weapon, Bulba (watching and communicating through a portable television carried by his pet condor Tantalus) witnesses Darkwing Duck attempting to stop them (although he doesn't recognize him) and orders Tantalus to dispose of him. After the Ram Rod had been stolen, Bulba (rather obviously) hid it inside of the laundry room, however, he could not activate the weapon due to it requiring an arming code, and, since Hammerhead had mistakenly killed it's creator Professor Waddlemeyer prior to stealing it, he orders his minions to kidnap Waddlemeyer's granddaughter Gosalyn in hopes that she knew the code. After Darkwing Duck foils Hammerhead, Hoof and Mouth and begins protecting Gosalyn, Bulba, with the Ram Rod secure, decides to directly confront Darkwing, and escapes, revealing that he had secretly turned the entire prison into an airship in his image. While flying above St. Canard, Bulba projects Morris Code down on the city, reasoning that Darkwing "probably sleeps with a boy scout handbook under his pillow", stating that he will only surrender to Darkwing Duck, planning on having Tantalus pinpoint his location. After Darkwing leaves his hideout on to of the St. Canard bridge, Bulba, watching him do so through the use of his condor and portable television, orders his minions to head to Darkwing's lair and kidnap Gosalyn, leaving him to face Darkwing himself. After Darkwing arrives at Bulba's location, Bulba, un-intimidated by Darkwing, casually states that his ego is out of control and that he has been manipulating him like a puppet. As Darkwing tried to attack him, Bulba crushes his body into a ball and, as the police arrive to arrest Darkwing (believing that he stole the Ram Rod), Bulba escapes and tells him that "I have a date on a bridge with a little girl." Later, Bulba brings Gosalyn aboard his airship and tries to force her into giving him the activation code, however, while this happens, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack assault the airship using the Thunder Quack and Darkwing manages to force his way inside, and, after defeating Bulba's minions, Taurus Bulba himself threatens to kill Gosalyn should he not surrender. On the top of the airship, Darkwing and Gosalyn reconcile, and Bulba, knowing that Gosalyn will never tell him the code, theorizes that she could have told Darkwing and threatens to have Tantalus drop her onto the street if he doesn't tell him. Darkwing, knowing the code (due to Gosalyn unknowingly singing it to herself), complies and activates the Ram Rod, allowing Taurus to use it to rob a gold storage. As Darkwing demands Gosalyn to be freed, Taurus complies by having Tantalus literally free her by loosening his grip, although Launchpad saves her before she hits the ground. Now enraged, Darkwing begins messing with the controls on the Ram Rod to the point where it begins to malfunction, defeating Bulba's minions and allowing Launchpad and Gosalyn to take out Tantalus in the process. Bulba then grabs Darkwing and prepares to kill him, however, the Ram Rod explodes and supposedly kills both of them. Later, Darkwing, in his civilian identity of Drake Mallard, is shown to have survived the explosion (albeit greatly injured) and adopts Gosalyn. Later on, FOWL's scientists manage to resurrect Taurus by turning him into a cyborg, intending to turn him into a FOWL top agent. Without second thoughts, Taurus blasts away the entire building, as he refuses the offer. Angrier than ever, he decides to take revenge on Darkwing Duck. After he kidnaps Gosalyn, he engages in his last fight with Darkwing that ends with him falling in a river. He is believed to be dead until he manages to fly away on a jet pack connected to his suit. In the non-canon continuation of the Darkwing Duck story via an 18 issue comic series, the story jumps forward many months later and St. Canard seemingly no longer needs Darkwing Duck due to mechanical police units created by a mysterious company called Quackworks. Later, upon Darkwing's return to crime fighting, Taurus Bulba is revealed to have rebuilt himself and has founded Quackworks as a means to rid the city of heroes and villains as well as to become the hidden ruler of St. Canard. He also seeks the Gizmoduck suit as a means of increasing his power, however, with help from his allies, Darkwing destroys Taurus' newest body and while trying to escape, fights him again as he has returned in another body. Fortunately Gosalyn, using the Gizmoduck suit, permanently deactivates Bulba's final body resulting in his final demise. Personality Taurus Bulba is greedy, ruthless, calculating, persuasive and menacing. He is the kind of person that anyone won't like to cross paths. He is also the only Darkwing Duck villain to be portrayed completely seriously, with very few humorous quirks to detract from his viciousness. Gallery Bulba2.png Clovis03.jpg|Bulba, Hammerhead and Clovis Bulba10.jpg|Bulba's Evil Stare 474633-vlcsnap_00239_super.jpg|Bulba with Hammerhead 1781034-char_29808.jpg Bulba prison.jpg|Bulba plotting against Darkwing 474878-vlcsnap_00772_super.jpg|Bulba with Gosalyn Taurus Bulba's Evil Grin.jpg|Taurus Bulba's Evil Grin 474858-vlcsnap_00710.jpg|Bulba's Evil Laugh taurus_bulba.jpg|Bulba figure Bulba showdown.jpg|Bulba in a final showdown Darkwing_Duck_-_102_-_Darkly_Dawns_the_Duck_part_23.jpg|Bulba's defeat Steerminator.jpg|Bulba as a Steerminator Darkwing_Duck_-_305_-_The_Steerminator1.jpg|Bulba's latest ever appearance Trivia *Taurus Bulba is the only villain that Gosalyn truly fears. *His fate afterwords is unknown due to the show's cancellation, though he is shut down for good in the BOOM Studios comic. *Even though Bulba only appears in three episodes, he is potentially Darkwing Duck's deadliest enemy. *Although Negaduck is the main and most recurring villain of the series, Bulba assumes the role of the main villain in the pilot, since Negaduck wasn't introduced yet. Category:Crime Lord Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Game Changer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inmates Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Businessmen Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Wealthy Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Successful Category:Incriminators Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Inconclusive Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Donald Duck Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant